Due to high maintenance costs a complete redesign of the flow cytometer's electronics is underway. The interface circuitry is being simplified. The PDP-11/34 is replaced by an Intel 386 computer running at 20 MHz. The software is rewritten to implement all previous functionality, plus new features.